Operation Zombie:A Transformers Metal Gear story
by YourFriendlyNeighborhoodGeek
Summary: Something i had around. I really suck at summary's.
1. Chapter 1

Snow peppered Shadow Moses Island; the air was cold and cut through Snake as he puffed on his freshly lit cigarette, the smoke twirling and mixing with the falling snow.

"They're coming Optimus!"

"They'll be here at dawn!" Jazz yelled.

A defining boom like a burst of fire cut through the Arctic chill: "Let them come..."

Snake hopped off of Primes shoulder, the thundering voice he was sure had broken an eardrum or something of the sort.

It had only been a few hours since the Shadow Moses incident when a fireball engulfed the skies; Snake thought it might have been a downed B2 or another US aircraft on its was to glass the compound; but it had been something different. Uneasy about the wreckage from the sky, yet inquisitive as to what it may have been Snake headed out toward the southern end of the compound where it had landed.

Snake took a break from retelling the days stories to himself to sit in one of the transports outside the helipad. He dropped himself on one of the cold steel seats and wiped his brow; untying his bandana for a moment before retying it. Perhaps it had cut off his circulation. This whole prospect was something so foreign, even to him. He sighed, as his breath froze in the air Meryl appeared and took a seat beside him as the large clunky machines calling themselves Autobots piled handful after handful of the dead onto a large fire.

A few moments ago the Col. had informed Snake that the US had recently lost contact of a cargo-ship carrying elements of FOXDIE. It had been ordered to dock at an undercover base near Hawaii, but only responded in a garbled message and with the inner working of the military in the state it was in the Government decided not to act on it. Noting that all personnel in the new destination sector had been eradicated.

Meryl had said something to him that he didn't catch, his ears still ringing from this 'Optimus Prime's voice. He gazed at the sunset a flash of beauty in a sea of horror.

After Snake had met up with this team of sentient machines They travailed back to the base. Snake wasn't sure why, but the leader seemed to have some sort of aura, or spark about him that seemed to warrant Snakes time and man power. He had entered the restrooms shortly after where he was grabbed from behind; He quickly sprang into action, grabbing the aggressors arm and getting him in a hold.

The man was dressed in a bloody Foxhound uniform. Snake pushed him into a stall door and stepped back into a fighting stance confused as to why he hadn't perished from FOXDIE. The soldier shambled toward him despite the bullet-wound it his head. Making moaning sounds as it shuffled after him, Snake, without his gun wasn't sure what to think. He hadn't seen many movies, but he was sure this was a zombie or one of Mantis's tricks and seeing how the former was dead it could only be the walking dead.

Snake rushed the slow attacker, grabbing his vest and balaclava and smashed his head into the tile wall as hard as he could.

Once. Twice. Three times, until the head was nothing more than pulp in a sock. The wall was splattered with a foul smelling dark liquid. He was sure it couldn't be blood, no, it didn't smell like this. He promptly washed his hands, grabbed the soldiers FAMAS and locked the room returning to the entry point to explain to Prime what had happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Snake slammed his head backwards in the transport then got out to stand beside the bonfire of bodies. As the corse of yet another soldier was heaped on he heard footsteps and noticed shuffling and footprints in the snow.

"Otacon" he growled coldly without taking hit eyes off the flames.

Otacon decloaked himself and looked up at him "What's wi-"

"You watch a lot of movies, play video games and all that kind of crap right?"

"Tell me, what do you know about zombies?"

"Well Snake, they're usually living corpses brought back from the dead through some means; usually a scientifically engineered virus, why?"

Snake nodded at the pile of bodies

"Oh my... this... this isn't?"

"Ya"

"Oh god, what have w-"

"Cut the crap Otacon, we've got to focus here, we've got a boatload of those monsters headed our way and we're going to need to take care of them. ALL of them" he responded as the body of Sniper Wolf was lowered onto the flames. Otacon paused a moment before gazing up in childlike wonder at the mechanized creatures.

"It... It's just like in one of my Japanese animes!"

Otacon took a moment before re-composing himself.

"Well Snake, if that's the case, we've got to get out of here! Even with these robo-" "Transformers" one of them interrupted "Fine. Even with these Transformers we can't take on a zombie horde by ourselves! That's a-"

"Suicide mission, I know; but if we don't stand now, who knows how many other people will be infected by FOXDIE, die, then come back to life as a zombie? That and there's another factor."

"What?"

"MEGATRON" their leader boomed

Snake looked up and the night had turned today.

"So Optimus... Tell me about Megatron..."

"Long ago on our home planet of Cyberton Megatron and his maniacal Deceptacon forced waged war wi-"

"So there robots?"

Prime, obviously irritated by the interruption took a pause to recollect his thoughts. "Yes." he replied in a stern tone.

"Great grinned Snake, I can DO robots..."

Snake had equipped himself with the tools necessary as he watched the ship inch closer and closer to shore, even Meryl in her current state was ready to take up arms. She trotted up next to him, sound drowned out by the noisy arctic wind blowing in from the ocean.

"It smells like death." He said to himself.

"Well Hero, you ever played Resident evil?" Meryl asked

"Resident what?"

"Don't worry... you're about to LIVE it." she answered back while slamming a magazine into her Desert Eagle, Autobots scampering about the base, getting everything in order.

"Otacon" Snake said, "You better go hide."

"...Ok Snake, I won't get in your way; good luck!" He replied before flickering to nothing as his optic camouflage kicked in and he scampered back towards the base.

A loud crash shook the earth and a cloud of snow erupted from the shore, it had landed.

"AUTOBOTS... BATTLE STATIONS!"


	3. Chapter 3

The land was dead silent as Meryl and Snake took aim at the ship.

The front latch collapsed, the chain groining and rattling to keep the loader door from falling.

THUD

Then they heard it; like a stampede, hundreds of the undead, thundering out of the ship.

"This is different" Snake thought as he fired off a round, hitting a zed clear in the crown; causing it to trip and with it a good number of its undead brethren.

He glanced over to Meryl, popping round after round into the mass of hell rushing towards them.

"We have to fall back!" He shouted, Meryl nodding in agreement.

Snake unlatched a grenade from his belt and hurled it forward causing a rain of metal and blood to pour from the heavens.

"Optimus!" He shouted, Suppressive fi-"

But as he turned to look behind him; they had all gone.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Snake yelled; now booking it back toward the compound.

Never let a machine do a mans job he thought to himself as he slided under the transport he had sat in hours earlier, taking the FAMAS off of his back and using it to cut wide swaths out of the enemy ranks. He had lost track of Meryl for the moment, and for a brief second he thought her dead.

About to leave his cover for higher ground, she appeared there next to him.

"So what's the plan chief?"

"We get the hell back into the base and barricade ourselves in then mount a defense."

"Sounds good."

The two shimmied out from under the truck, Snake taking the opportunity for a skull breaking melee strike from his gun before rushing toward the doors.

He slammed into the door as hard as he could, the zeds quickly catching up.

"It... It won't open!" Meryl yelped

"I KNOW!" Snake barked attempting all matter of ways to get inside.

Knowing it was a helpless endeavor he turned around, lit a smoke and poped another clip into his FAMAS.

"We're not gonna last much longer, Snake," she hissed. "We need that backup!"

He gritted his teeth, ignoring the fresh lance of pain in his arm. He'd probably jammed it getting under the truck.

"Damn it Prime! You said you'd help us!" Snake yelled at the heavens

He refocused himself on the battle at hand, another magazine empty. He Threw the FAMAS as an incoming zed, using the time to draw his SOCOM and shoot another in the head before it could make its way to Meryl.

"This is bad." he muttered.

No sooner had he put the period on the end of the sentence than a Semi barreled through the guard tower on there right. Diving out of the way of smoke, rubble and snow Snake shielded his eyes and looked up.

"O-Otacon?!"

"Snake!" Otacon called back, raising an uncharacteristically cocky eyebrow. "Wanna ride?"

Oticon hopped out of the semi which promptly began to break itself down somehow then reassemble itself into the tenacious leader of the Autobots.

"AUTOBOTS!"

"Transform!" he boomed as several more vehicles rolled through the new gap in the wall running over the hordes of zombies.

Snake looked out on the destruction and smiled. They might just win this fight after all...

Just then a loud boom tore across the sky, moments later the ground shook with a massive explosion, the yellow mechanical being appeared to have been hit with an explosive.

It tumbled back and fell, the zombies quickly leaping and clawing at it.

Snake pulled out his binoculars and gazed at the sky.

"Strange" he muttered "The Col. called off the bombing ru-"

"Is than an F-15? That's a little dated..."

"Optimus!" one of the robots yelled back after crushing a zombie under its foot. "It's Starscream!"

"Who?" Snake shouted back at the Autobot closely resembling a police cruiser

"One of the deceptions!" he boomed back.

"So Prime, what's the plan? Any of your men er... fly?"

"Unfortunately no." Optimus replied, scooping Snake up in his hand then bringing him to his face. "But I've got an idea."


	4. Chapter 4

"Snake!" Otacon yelled, throwing him an RPG-7

Snake looked the weapon over, granted he'd taken down a walking monstrosity with just C4, a tank with practically his bare hands and won a gunfight with a Hind D gunship the explosive in his hands looked as effective as spitting to take down a fighter jet. Let alone a robot fighter jet.

He pondered for a moment, looking at his surrounding, explosions going off, robots covered in undead and a war plain patrolling the skies, probably relaying information to the rest of the enemy troops still in hiding.

"Ok" Snake proclaimed looking at the sky "I'm-

going to need you to throw me."

"... What?" Optimus and Meryl responded together.

"Ya" Snake responded, taking a deep breath. "Throw me."

"Are you sure that's going to work?" Optimus Replied uneasily.

"It'll work" Snake replied " I'm 'NASA' sure."

Snake braced himself as Optimus cocked his arm back and before he knew it Snake was rocketing upwards towards the F-15. Gritting his teeth Snake reached up with his left hand. Using his momentum and the air current he was swept under the aircrafts wing. He grabbed on and flipped himself on top on the wing, holding on for dear life he used his right hand to aim the RPG near the pilotless cockpit. The freezing wind blistering his face. He was sure he yelled but no sound came out. The ground a blur of colors and indistinguishable dots.

Then, he pulled the trigger.

Snake was thrown from the back as the plane spun out of control, speeding towards the ground.

Snake was now free-falling thousands of feet in the air...

MEANWHILE ON THE GROUND:

The autobot named Hotrod had just arrived on the scene

"Calvary's Here!" He yelled and in a fluid motion transformed and blasted no less than 6 zeds to ashes. pumping his fist once before a grey robot scolded him.

Otacon noted that the older one, Ironhide or something must be a battle leader. He was quickly pulled from his daydream by a zombie thumping up against the glass of the transport he had climbed and locked himself in for his own good.

Meryl appeared moments later, pulling the creature from the door and blasted it once in the head, giving Otacon a thumbs up before rushing off.

"This isn't good." Snake thought as the sea rushed closer, he had managed to direct himself toward the shore in the time it had taken him to fall.

He braced himself and rolled as he hit the water, it hit him like concrete, but he kept on rolling, sure he had broken something; eventually he stopped and sank into the icy water.

Out of breath he paddled to the shore a stabbing pain in his left shoulder.

He staggered to shore, delirious from the fall and miraculous fall. He glanced up to see the Autobots mopping up the rest of the zombie threat. He woozily wondered why they hadn't intervened earlier, then he remembered the jet he had just shot down ; the water still rippling from its own crash landing before heaving forth another hulking monstrosity where it began shambling back to land.

It was quickly intercepted however by the one called Ironhide where it was pinned then struck repeatedly with giant mechanical fists.

Snake looked himself over, noting that he had dislocated his left shoulder, broken his left arm and badly bruised his back.

He set forth on constructing a makeshift splint from tattered clothing and somehow driftwood before hearing what sounded like 3 sonic booms, one duller than the other followed by a menacing thunderous voice.

"PRIIIIIIIIIME!!!"

"MEGATRON!"

Bellowed Optimus looking up from the broken Starscream and hefting his massive cannon. The battle seemed to stand still for a few moments as all the Autobots looked up at this new fearsome foe. The air tense, but was quickly broken as various vehicles bust through the concrete barriers and leapt over snow mounds, changing midair and engaging with the autobots one on one.

This was why they had held back and reserved there strength until the last moment, this was the true battle...

But something irked Snake, Megatron, the one Prime had mentioned before looked... familiar.

"... That arm canon." Snake Snarled

The two leaders rushed each other and collapsed in a flash of metal and snow; ringing metal and scraping gears filed the once peaceful air.

Snake gritted his teeth and ran toward the brawl.

Meryl had just blasted another zombie in the face before coming to Otacons aid. She gave him a reassuring thumbs up. Even in her combat high she knew one of the bastards could leap at her any moment and there where the fast kind.

She pulled her trigger but nothing came of it; surprised and confused she pilled again. Nothing.

"Son of a bitch it's jammed!" She yelled fleeing to the nearest form of cover.

She heard an explosion and looked up at the sky, Snake had accomplished yet another inhuman feat and was now plummeting toward the ground at an alarming rate.

"I hope he knows what he's doing" she whispered to herself, a zombie peering over the crate she had hid behind, drooling blood over her was quickly silence by slamming its face into the edge of the crate.

She ejected the troublesome round then moved on.

Snake unholstered his SOCOM; not sure what he could do with such a weapon he rushed forward kicking up snow and rolling out of the way of the occasional arm or other mechanical part.

Ironhide was busy confronting what looked to be some sort of police car while Hotrod was armlocked with what appeared to be another exotic car of sorts.

Snake took a moment to peer around the battlefield in astonishment. For a brief moment he marveled at the very human machines, then at there numbers. Could there be even more than these?

Snake shook off the feelings before retreating to the main entrance to catch his breath and devise another plan.


	5. Chapter 5

He reached into his harness and pulled out another cigarette while sitting down against the cold steel wall catching his breath.

He saw the door of the transport vehicle open and Otacon trip out and rush over; quickly sitting next to him.

"Snake!" He seemed to squeak. "I don't think Prime's doing to good!"

"Ya" He muttered "The hell can we do about it now though? If I hit one I'll end up hitting the other too."

"You've got to try Snake! Believe in you who believes in me who believes in you!"

"... The hell does that mean?"

"It means we have to trust each other. Now c'mon, I saw some construction equipment parked out this way!"

Snake followed Otacon to a remote side of the complex and sure enough there where a few construction vehicles.

"Ok Snake, here's the plan" Otacon said squatting down and drawing in the snow. "We take the cement truck, fill it with C4 then run it into Megatron!"

"...How the hell does that solve the problem again?"

"It's easy! You take out the leader and the rest of the lot will lose their will to fight."

"Ok, but even if that does work; how the hell do we separate Prime from Mega... whatever the hell his name was?"

"We distract him; now c'mon snake, lets go put some C4 in that mixer!"

"Aaaaand there, that's the last pack Snake." Otacon said after sliding the last pack of C4 down the mixer.

"Here, take these just in case" Otacon handed him a few small packs of the explosive.

"OK." Snake replied. "I'll drive."

Snake opened the door of the mixer and begain to hop in when a voice from nowhere proclaimed:

"Devastator! Assemble!"

"SHIT!"

Snake grabbed Otacon and dived out of the way as the 5 construction vehicles somehow merged together into one titanic beast and started lumbering over toward the battle.

"Snake, this is bad! We let Prime down!"

"No... we did just the opposite. Hurry up!"

Snake began rushing toward the elevator lift at the far side of the base.

He took a knee and held up his binoculars, surly enough the metal titan was late to the party and the cement truck was one of its legs. It lifted its arm to strike two unaware autobots and in mid punch Snake detonated the explosives sending 'Devastator' falling forward in a 3 stooges esqu trip up; however, rather than the two Autobots getting the brunt of the attack the heap fell on its own comrades instead; crushing them under its weight.

"Now for Megs"

Optimus and Megatron where standing now, both heavily damaged.

"Oh Prime... Why must you always be so predictable? Same form ever time we meet it seems."

"You talk too much Megatron." Optimus replied taking a swing at Megatron who simply blocked the punch with his own and sent Prime tumbling.

"You'd be surprised what these fleshbags can build Prime. Here... take THIS for example." He smirked, charging the cannon on his arm.

Snake didn't have time to hesitate and quickly pulled the pin on a Chaff grenade, the filaments mixing with the fresh snowfall.

Megatron looked back at the small pathetic creature.

"Human... did you honestly think such a pathetic toy would work against ME?! The great Megatron?!" it boomed

"I'd say it worked out pretty damn well." Snake retorted as Optimus blasted Megatron in the chest with his cannon; sending him sprawling back in a crumpled heap.

"Starscream! NOW!"

The previously thought disposed of Starscream rose one more and took aim at Prime, firing a single shot before the yet to be Named Mirage beat the hapless jet down once more.

Unfortunately the blast missed by a long-shot and hit his leader square in the chest. Roughly the same place Prime had his him moments before.

"Damn it all Starscream! You have failed me for the last Time! AGAIN!"

"Face it Megatron, the Autobots have won the day." Optimus scolded

"No... not quite yet Prime; I've still got a trick or two up my sleeve..."

"Transform!" a voice bellowed out. The past explosions around her had forced Meryl to take cover from debris and through the clouds of what she assume was smoke was...

"Metal Gear..." Snake sneered as he rushed over to the walking death-mobile.

"Now you're just making this easy!" Snake cheered to himself as he stood behind the Deception leader.

"You see Prime, Mixing things up a bit might do you a bit of good for once! Behold! True Power!"

Megatron fired his railgun, Prime swerved out of the way, but unfortunately Mirage took the full force of the blast and fell to his knees.

His laughter cut through the morbid atmosphere.

"AHHA! Yes Prime... Come at me now..."

"HA! Are you kidding? I've beat more of you miserable lot than you have megabytes of storage in that small head of yours!"

"What?!" Megatrod responded, slowly turning around to see who had made the remark. Snake rushed forward in-between Megatrons legs and planted a pack of C4.

"And another thing." he added, revealing himself

"It's not the most agile vehicle." He said, detonating the pack.

"GAH!" Megatron yelped, now obviously injured

"You'll pay for that you vile insect!" The radar dome twitched and locked in on Snake, the machineguns on Metal Gear Megatron blazing up. Snake proceeded so simply run under the mech away from harms way and taking out another pack, was about to place it on the opposite leg when Rex's 'belly' laser kicked in, Snake rolled out of the way by the skin of his teeth and out toward the back of 'Rex'. He pulled his last grenade from his belt and threw it up toward the back of the radar dome.

*Tink*

The explosion ripped through and left the dome hanging by only a few wires.

"I should have thought of that the last time" Snake thought aloud.

Megatron quickly transformed back into his 'robot' state and stood ready once more. However with one minor difference.

"Snake knocked on Megatrons 'helmet' then quickly slid off, bringing to the Decepticon Leaders attention the packet of C4 planted square on his face.

The pack detonated, causing Megatron to fall over backwards.

Meanwhile across the way Meryl finished beating the brains in of the last two remaining zombies with a crowbar she had found in that one blessed transport truck. Then came the series of bangs and as she looked over; she saw Snake, standing atop the wreckage of the once Great Megatron.

Snake hopped down to a now applauding Otacon.

"Great Job Snake!" he said as he patted him on the back.

"That's another mission well done!"

"Ya, well... turns out the boss isn't too hard when you're the size of a flea by comparison." He grinned

"Indeed human 'Snake', The autobots are in your debt and your services invaluable; Thank you."

He crouched and extended his large metallic hand which Snake took hold of as best he could, a finger at least.

"It's been an honor serving along side you." he responded giving a full salute.

"I can say with great confidence the same" Prime responded, returning the gesture.

"THIS DAY... BELONGS TO THE AUTOBOTS!" Prime yelled to various cheers.

Never before had Snake seen such soldiers, metallic yet human, fearsome as even Big Boss Himself with all the charisma and skill to boot and for once in a great long while. He laughed.

"Autobots! Transform and roll out!" And just as they had came they disappeared.

Meryl and Otacon came to stand by Snakes side and watch their new comrades fade into the distance; the silence finally returning.


End file.
